Taking Care of Mirai
by captindonavin
Summary: Kurenai Sensei is out on a mission for the night, leaving Tamaki and Kiba to take care of her daughter. It's a fun little story about the three of them and their interactions. It's rated T due to mild language, but it's really innocent over all. KibaTama


_**So, I discovered that I like the idea of Tmaki and Kiba, mostly Kiba though, taking care of Kurenai Sensei's little girl. So here's another story involving the three. I hope that you all love it. It's a little bit longer than my other content, but oh well, just more cute KibaTama moments for you guys to like.**_

 _ **Well, enjoy.**_

* * *

"So, how long is Kurenai Sensei supposed to be gone for again?" Tamaki asked as she set three table settings out on the table.

"I told you that it's only for tonight," Kiba clarified as he moved the large bowl of spaghetti and meatballs to the center of the table.

"And you were the only one out of all of the original team Kurenai, to not go on Kurenai's trial mission because?" Tamaki asked as she started to dish out the food.

"Because Shikamaru wants to make sure that Kurenai makes it back to Mirai because the girl is already growing up without one of her parents," Kiba further explained, even though they had already gone over this eight times in the past three days.

"But aren't you offended that Shikamaru didn't trust you to take care of Kurenai?" Tamaki demanded, as she wielded the spaghetti spoon threateningly.

"Honestly, you seem to be the only one who has a problem with the arrangement," Kiba stated before calling Mirai to come to dinner.

As soon as the little girl was called to dinner, a white flash of fur came bounding down the hall from the little girls room with a giggling girl on its back. Akamaru hadn't given himself enough time to stop, and ended up sliding under the table, causing the giggling girl to roll off of him, and slightly pull his hair. The battle worn giant dog didn't cry out in pain this time though, he simply rolled the small girl over and made sure that she was okay. There truly was no one that the white beast loved more than the little girl who was on the floor beside him.

"Come on Mirai, dinner is ready, you have to get off the floor," Kiba instructed as he picked the little girl up.

"Can A'maru sit at the table too?" the little girl asked.

"No, but he can sit beside you while you eat," Kiba stated, knowing that the giant dog loved to eat under the little girl, as she always spilled the most food, even if she wasn't directly trying to feed him.

"Then can I sit on the floor with A'maru?" Mirai asked as Kiba placed the girl in her high chair.

"No, you can't," Kiba stated.

"Why not?" Mirai pouted.

"Because you are a human, and human's eat at the table," Kiba clarified.

"But you let the stinky girl eat at the table, that's not fair to A'maru," the little girl continued to pout.

"Tamaki is human you know," Kiba stated as he placed Mirai's food in front of her.

"But she's gross," Mirai stated as she scrunched up her face to show her discust.

"She's really not that gross," Kiba stated. "She bathes every day."

"She must really be gross to have to have a bath every day," the little girl stated as she shoved her mouth full of spaghetti.

"You must really be gross if you don't," Tamaki mumbled as she too started to dig into her meal.

"Tamaki, be nice, she's just a little kid," Kiba instructed as he put a bowl of meatballs down for Akamaru.

"She's a mean little kid," Tamaki mumbled back.

Kiba ignored Tamaki's last comment and finally sat down between the two girls at the table. He was just about to bring his first bite of food up to his mouth when Marai picked up her sippy cup and started to shake it wildly.

"Use your words Mirai," Kiba instructed.

"Big brother Kiba, you forgot to get me juice," the little girl informed.

"I think that your mother specifically told me that you're not allowed juice with dinner," Kiba said, before finally taking his first bite of food.

"But I'm a big girl now. That rule was for when I was little," Mirai explained.

"Oh is that true?" Kiba asked, looking at the small girl out of the corner of his eye. "You still look little to me."

"You sound just like big brother Shikamaru," Mirai pouted. "He's no fun."

"So I'm no fun now," Kiba asked, while pretending to pout.

"Mhm," the girl nodded. "You're no fun."

"Well, I can't let that be the case now can I?" Kiba said as he stood up and grabbed the sippy cup from Mirai. "I guess that I'll just have to get you some juice."

Kiba walked over to the fridge and grabbed a jug of juice. He poured the juice into the cup, and tightened the lid around its contents. He walked the cup back over to the girl and proudly presented the cup to the little girl.

"There you go, Mirai, some juice just to prove that I'm more fun than that lazy-ass Shikamaru," Kiba grinned.

"You used a bad word," Mirai observed before bringing the cup to her mouth.

"I used a bad word just to prove how fun and care free I am," Kiba explained.

As soon as the juice hit child's tongue, she started to spit and sputter.

"I don't like this juice," she said as she started to push it away from herself.

"That's rude," Tamaki scolded the little girl. "Kiba made that juice special for you, just the way that his mum used to make it for him when he was a little kid, isn't that right Kiba?"

"Oh, yes," Kiba agreed while nodding his head. "It was my favourite growing up."

"Then you can have it," Mirai offered. "If it's your favourite, then you should have it."

Kiba sat back for a minute, as he was stunned by the offer. The lie had been told in order to get the child to drink the juice, not to get her to give it up. He had made it special that day, and he had made it just the way that his mum used to make it for him, but he hated it this way. It was really watered down, and there was only the tiniest bit of sugar in it. The point of the juice was to let children get their way, without them getting hyper. The only problem with the juice, was that it tasted like dog piss. It was so terrible that it had turned Kiba off of juice until he was twelve, and by then had tried juice at Chiji's house and couldn't believe the difference.

"Go ahead Kiba, if it's really your favourite, then why don't you drink it?" Tamaki asked with a grin on her face. "If you really love it that much, then drinking the whole glass should be no problem."

Kiba immediately knew what Tamaki was doing. This was pay back for not standing up for her when Mirai had said that Tamaki didn't belong at the table. Tamaki knew how much Kiba still didn't trust juice, and was going to force him to drink the nasty concoction in order to get some sort of twisted revenge. The only problem was that there literally wasn't a way for him to get out of this. If he hadn't told the little brat that it was his favourite juice, then he wouldn't even be in this mess.

Kiba grinned through his pained expression as he lifted the sippy cup up to his mouth and started to drink from it. Immediately repressed memories of the drink from his childhood came flooding back, and it took all of Kiba's will power not to expel the nasty drink from his mouth. Kiba finally emptied the cup and forced down the rest of it. He could feel his body trying to reject the juice, as he tried to keep his composure and grin through the pain.

"See Mirai, it's tasty," Kiba grimaced as he put the now empty cup back down on to the table. "Now let's just finish our dinner.

The rest of dinner went as smoothly as possible. Kiba didn't regurgitate any of the food that he ate as his body tried to reject the juice. Mirai only cried that she couldn't eat any more twice. Tamaki ate her meal silently with a grin on her face, due to the fact that she had taught her boyfriend a valuable lesson. And Akamaru had finished his meal early, and was happily taking whatever Mirai decided that she couldn't eat, and thus passed to him under the table.

Once everyone was finished eating, Tamaki cleaned up the kitchen as Kiba went to give the younger girl a bath.

"Can A'maru have a bath with me?" Mirai begged. "It would make the bath so much more fun."

"I know that it makes bath time more fun," Kiba agreed. "I remember when Akamaru and I were younger and we would always bath together. But he's so big and dirty now, that we would probably have to give you a second bath just to get Akamaru's dirt off of you."

"But A'maru needs a bath if he's that dirty," Mirai reasoned.

"I'll give him a bath outside in the morning," Kiba confirmed, as he heard his giant dog whimper to the left of him.

"Can I help you give A'maru a bath tomorrow?" she asked.

"We might be able to manage that, but I must warn you that Akamaru doesn't like baths very much," Kiba said.

"Why doesn't A'maru like baths," the little girl asked as she climbed into the tub. "Doesn't he like being clean?"

"He likes being clean," Kiba confirmed. "He just doesn't like the process."

Kiba washed the little girl's hair as she played with the bubbles in the tub. Once she was all clean he wrapped her up in a towel and brought her to the living room.

"Do you know what story that you want to hear tonight?" Kiba asked as he set the little girl between himself and Tamaki on the living room couch.

"Can you tell me about daddy?" Mirai asked as she cuddled into Kiba.

"What do you want to hear about him?" Kiba asked, thinking back to all of the stories that he remembered about Asuma Sensei.

"I want to hear about how he met mommy," the little girl stated.

"Well that one is easier than what Asuma Sensei thought it would be," Kiba laughed. "You see, your mum and dad didn't want anyone to know that they were dating, though pretty much everyone did know, and would tease them about it whenever they got a chance."

"Why didn't daddy want anyone to know that he was dating mommy?" Asuma's daughter asked.

"Well, there were many rumors about that," Kiba started to explain before the little girl cut him off.

"What do rumors mean?"

"Well, they're like stories that people tell others when they don't understand something. So let's say that Tamaki asked me why you like Temari more than you like her, seeing as they are both of your big brother's girlfriends and shouldn't be seen differently, I might tell her that you like Tamaki less than Temari because you like me more than Shikamaru. Now I don't know if that answer is true, but it seems close enough to the truth that I use that as my answer. And now people will start to believe that you don't like big brother Shikamaru as much as you like me, whether it's true or not," Kiba tried to explain.

"That's confusing," Mirai responded.

"Yeah, I know. Let's just get back to the story." The little girl nodded before going back to intently listening to Kiba talk about her father. "So there were rumors that Asuma Sensei, that's your dad, didn't tell people that he was seeing Kurenai Sensei, your mother, because he was scared that she was too pretty and other Shinobi would come after him and try to steal her away from him. Other rumors said that because they were both teachers, that if they were dating then they would get distracted from their students and then the next line of Leaf Shinobi wouldn't be as strong. Though we know that that's a lie because of how strong and powerful Akamaru and I are." Kiba flexed his muscles to show the girl what he was talking about, and it sent both of the girls on the couch with him into a fit of giggles.

"Hey, we're very strong," Kiba pouted.

'Yes you are," Tamaki said through her giggles.

"Strong cuddly teddy bears," Mirai added, throwing both girls back into their giggles.

Kiba crossed his arms and pretended to pout, even though he was secretly loving that the two most important girls in his life were finally getting along. He loved it even though they were laughing at his expense. He really didn't mind, especially because he knew that when it came down to it, their cuddly teddy bears would protect them with everything that they had.

Once the girls finished laughing, Kiba answered a few more questions about Mirai's dad, and decided that it was time for bed. Kiba picked up the small girl and carried her down the hallway and into her room.

Mirai was too old for a crib, but she still had the small barriers on the side of her bed that kept her from falling out and made it awkward for Kiba to place her down on to the bed.

"Are you going to put pajamas on tonight?" Kiba asked the small girl in his arms.

"No, I'm too tired," she replied, one which was followed immediately by an extremely big yawn.

"Yeah, you are really tired," Kiba noted before placing the girl awkwardly down on her bed and kissing the top of her head. He tucked her in and made sure that her night light was plugged in before he started to leave the room. Just as he was about to close the door behind him, he heard her little voice call out his name.

"Big brother KIba?"

"Yes?"

"Can A'maru sleep in my room tonight?"

"Of course," Kiba said as he looked over to the giant white dog who was already curled up at the foot of her bed.

Kiba looked around the room one last time before leaving and closing the door behind him. Kiba walked over to the couch where his girlfriend was sitting and he dropped down beside her.

"It's nice to see you two finally starting to get along," Kiba stated as he wrapped his arm around Tamaki.

Tamaki smiled before snuggling into her boyfriend's chest. "It's easy when we have such a great guy to bring us together."

"I really am a great guy," Kiba grinned.

"Not you," Tamaki joked. "I was talking about Asuma Sensei."

"Is that so," Kiba grinned as he maneuvered himself so he was pinning Tamaki down. "Then I guess that I'm just going to have to show you just how great I am."

Tamaki started to swat at Kiba, and soon the two were rolling around wrestling. After about five minutes, Kiba had Tamaki pinned down again, this time on the floor. Both of them were breathing heavily.

"I guess that you are pretty strong," Tamaki surrendered as she gazed up at Kiba.

"And pretty great," Kiba reiterated.

"Yes," Tamaki agreed. "You are pretty great."

Kiba grinned down at his beautiful girlfriend, and admired her disheveled appearance from their play fighting that had just taken place. Still pinning Tamaki down to the ground, Kiba leaned down and gave her a kiss. Once Kiba moved away, Tamaki maneuvered herself into a more upright position and adjusted so that she could kiss Kiba again.

Kiba complied, and soon the couple were making out on the floor. It didn't last long though, because within minutes a small voice came from down the hall way calling for Kiba.

"Big brother Kiba, I'm thirsty," Mirai called as she walked down the hallway towards the couple, though she was now wearing blue pajamas with white dogs all over them.

Kiba stood up and straightened himself out before going into the kitchen to greet the little girl.

"I'm thirsty," the girl repeated as soon as she saw Kiba.

"Would you like a glass of water?" Kiba asked.

Mirai nodded as she followed Kiba further into the kitchen, and he poured her a small cut of water. Kiba handed Mirai the cup, and the little girl drank it all greedily.

"Do you want more?" Kiba asked as the girl handed the cup back to him.

She shook her head, but lifted up her arms, silently asking Kiba to carry her back to bed. Kiba immediately complied, and carried her off to bed. He tucked her in once again and closed the door behind himself.

Once back in the living room, Kiba looked at the time and noticed that it was almost ten.

"I guess that we should start getting ready for bed too," Kiba suggested.

"Kiba Inuzuka going to bed before one AM?" Tamaki asked teasingly.

Kiba nodded before yawning. "The little brat tires me out more than you do," Kiba confessed, "Plus, she wakes up freakishly early."

Tamaki nodded in understanding. She too could feel her sore muscles from a day of child care. Sure, Kiba had done most of the child care, because the little monster didn't like Tamaki, but the constant energy sure tired her out.

Tamaki followed Kiba into Kurenai's room, where they changed into pajamas. Tamaki wore a tank top with a pair of shorts, while Kiba simply pulled on a pair of loose fitting sweat pants. They grabbed their tooth brushes and went to go brush their teeth. After brushing their teeth, they both returned to the room and crawled into bed.

"Are you sure that Kurenai is okay with us sleeping in the same bed?" Tamaki asked worriedly.

"She knows that we live together," Kiba explained. "Plus, it's not like we're going to have sex or anything."

Tamaki immediately went red at the thought of having sex in her boyfriend's teacher's bed, while the young child that they were baby-sitting was in the next room could walk in on them at any moment.

"I guess that you're right," Tamaki replied as she burrowed her head into Kiba's chest.

"I'm always right," Kiba stated as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and got ready to fall asleep.

Just as Kiba was just about to fall asleep, a tiny voice appeared beside his ear.

"Big brother Kiba," it asked.

"Yes, Mirai? What is it?"Kiba responded without even opening his eyes.

"A'maru and me are scared," the tiny voice explained. "Can we sleep in here with you?"

Kiba opened his eyes and rolled over to look at the little girl. She was holding her blanket and a small stuffed animal that looked just like Akamaru, one that Kiba had given her when she had turned three. The giant white dog himself was standing beside the little girl with hi tail wagging and his puppy dog eyes activated.

"I guess so," Kiba replied.

The little girl clumsily crawled up the side of the bed and wiggled her way between Kiba and Tamaki. Akamaru climbed onto the bed as well and curled up at their feet. The little girl fell asleep almost instantly next to the Inuzuka. Kiba looked over to his girlfriend and whispered, "See, you had nothing to worry about."

It didn't take long for the two older people in the bed to fall asleep as well. All four of them were cuddled up, warm, and happy.

* * *

 _ **Okay, so that was that. Aren't they just the cutest. I love them.**_

 _ **Anyhow, I hope that you all leave reviews and tell me what you thought. And if you have anything else that you guys want me to write, feel free to leave suggestions too.**_

 _ **Oh, and heartsXkisses, I know that you typically get my one-shots in your inbox more than my main story, so just so you know, there are two more chapters up there. And anyone else who wants to check it out, please feel free, it's KibaTama as well, and I think it's pretty baller.**_

 _ **Love, Donny. :D**_


End file.
